


fortune favours the fool

by tarkus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, M/M, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarkus/pseuds/tarkus
Summary: Because it’s not magic. Taekwoon doesn’t believe in it. But sometimes he can feel those tiny sparks of energy in his body, and he suddenly knows things he wasn’t aware before and – well.Taekwoon feels it now, as he looks at Wonshik. He feels the shivers, the electricity and just like that, Taekwoon knows the man will fall in love, deeply.or, the one where Taekwoon is a fortune teller (also a scammer) and ends up falling for one of his clients.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	fortune favours the fool

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was sitting on my wips for so long, I finally decided to finish it.
> 
> it's a little bit different from my usual writing, but I hope you enjoy it!

**I. Ace of Cups**

_“...when the ace of cups presents itself, some deep wellspring of emotional force is bubbling up inside you or around you. It promises the beginnings of an intimate connection, guided by the heart.”_

~

The neon red lights outside are still on, flickering the words _psychic readings_ for every passerby to see, and in a city as big as this one, a small neon sign like that is nothing. No one really pays attention to it, and especially on a rainy day like this one.

Taekwoon sighs resigned.

It’s not like he hates his job, but he doesn’t particularly like it either. Who in their right mind would want to become a fortune-teller – of all things. Well, not Jung Taekwoon, but here he is.

A thunder echoes outside, and he just _knows_ today will be one of these days where he will have a hard time sleeping. He knows it not because he’s a psychic or whatever but because it’s just how life is. Taekwoon doesn’t see the future. Taekwoon doesn’t know anything, he’s just good at reading people and making a “ _cool face_ ,” as Hakyeon often says.

It’s a terrible profession, but it pays the bills.

Another thunder, another sigh, and Taekwoon finally stands up and decides to call it a day.

His footsteps are quiet on the hardwood floor, and everything is silent except for the rain that pours and pours outside. He raises his hand to the doorknob, shuffling with the keys on the lock until something pricks on his skin, and he takes a step back.

The door opens with a loud thud, hitting the wall next to it and giving Taekwoon the view of a very drenched, very desperate man.

Taekwoon blinks.

“Hey,” the man says a little out of breath. “Are you open? It’s terrible outside, and every store is closed already and – ”

Taekwoon glares at the man who’s wetting his very lovely wooden floor.

“I was about to close.”

The door is still open, and besides the wet man, rain is also coming in, so Taekwoon does the most logical thing and promptly closes the door, all the while scowling at the man.

But he takes some kind of pity, too, because it’s not a very nice thing to be caught in such rain on a cold night.

“But you can stay,” he finally says, hearing the man breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks.”

That’s the moment things get awkward, as things always do for Taekwoon. When he’s not actively working, dealing with strangers feels like doing the most challenging task, like… doing complicated math or going grocery shopping for another person.

However, the stranger seems not to take notice of the tense atmosphere, staring at the shop and at all the paraphernalia placed everywhere. All the mirrors and crystals, the herbs, and, obviously, at Taekwoon.

“What kind of place is this?” The stranger asks, stepping closer to Taekwoon.

“You’re still dripping on my floor.”

The man widens up his eyes, “Oh man, oh shit I’m sorry I –”

“It’s okay, let me just.”

Taekwoon shakes his head to himself, walking to the small restroom that is located just at the far end of the shop, trying to think of what he should do, what he should give to this man who appeared out of nowhere, and then, without noticing, he’s holding those soft white towels Hakyeon insisted that he should buy because of _reasons_ and the man is just right there behind Taekwoon, staring at him.

He gives the towel to the man, pushing just a little to maybe make the man go away.

“Don’t follow me like that.”

The man laughs, “You didn’t answer me.”

And that’s the moment Taekwoon notices the man’s eyes. Familiar but not. The big nose, the way his black hair sticks to his forehead in a way Taekwoon knows he had seen it somewhere but not quite remembering.

That makes him stop.

“Are you a psychic?” The man asks, continuing on his task of making Taekwoon nervous and embarrassed. “Do you know all about my life?”

Taekwoon leaves the man talking to himself and decides to just sit up on the counter and stare at the outside. It surely is raining like hell. The neon sign is still on, coloring the shop in that reddish hue Taekwoon despises and loves so much.

Of course, the man follows Taekwoon and stands just in front of him.

“Should you be sitting up on the counter like that? It doesn’t look very professional.”

He scoffs. “It’s my shop, I do whatever I want.”

The man laughs again, and it stings right inside Taekwoon’s core.

“Since we’re both stuck up in here and you’re a psychic or whatever, why don’t you read my future? I will pay you.”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow at that.

“What?” The man asks, now smiling, more out of nervousness than anything. If it wasn’t for the red sign, maybe Taekwoon could say the man was blushing. 

“It’s expensive.”

“That’s not a problem,” the man replies, his smile wavering at the corners.

And look, Taekwoon isn’t a psychic. He isn’t anything close to that. But he does know how to fool people so…

“Alright,” he says, jumping to the ground and motioning to the man to follow him.

He’s leading the stranger to the reading’s room, and it’s routine already, for Taekwoon to pick up what he saw of the man and break it into fragments of his personality. The man tries to be bold, but he’s actually shy, too shy. In their little exchange, the man’s eyes never met Taekwoon’s directly – and that says something.

But, most of all, Taekwoon just wants the man to be gone and this terrible anxious feeling to go away, so he opens the heavy brown door and motions for the man to sit in one of the chairs. He picks up his designed tarot cards – made by hand by Hakyeon himself, god bless him.

It’s all just for show, though. Because Taekwoon doesn’t know how to read those things.

He just knows people. A little bit.

Taekwoon begins what he calls a ‘session’ by looking at the man and asking his name. It usually goes smoothly, Taekwoon’s sessions. People who do look for fortune-telling are typically desperate, so they tend to give information out quickly. But not this man, no. Of course he would make this difficult for Taekwoon.

“Shouldn’t you know my name?”

He feels his scowl deepening, and that’s typically not a good sign.

“That’s not how this works.”

The stack of cards on his hands quiver a little, and Taekwoon shushes them down.

But the man sees it, and his eyes show some kind of surprise to Taekwoon.

“Okay, okay. I’m Wonshik. Kim Wonshik.”

That’s the moment Taekwoon knows the man is afraid of something, and that’s just the right thing he needed.

Taekwoon cracks a mischievous smile.

“Oh, Wonshik, thank you. Can you please shuffle these cards and think about what you want for your future?”

With a nod from the other man. Their session begins.

It’s still raining when it ends, and Taekwoon feels content, despite a little bit dizzy as well. This man – Wonshik – was just what he expected it to be. Young and bold and just a tiny bit afraid of the future. Just moved to the big city, hopes and dreams too big for a place where no one even bats an eye to others. It’s a hard path, and Taekwoon wishes he had never met Wonshik because now he _cares_. Not much, but he does. That always happens with his clients.

Wonshik is young and bold and naïve. Wants to be a producer, wants to work for the prominent artists, has money to spare but no road to walk by.

Taekwoon cares, and that’s why, when he lends Wonshik his umbrella because he does want to sleep tonight, he also says Wonshik can come back whenever.

And when Wonshik smiles – not the fake one or the scared one – Taekwoon feels something.

When Wonshik touches his arm – clothed in the blue cardigan that Hakyeon hates – Taekwoon shivers.

Because it’s not _magic_. Taekwoon doesn’t believe in it. But sometimes he can feel those tiny sparks of energy in his body, and he suddenly knows things he wasn’t aware before and – well.

Taekwoon feels it now, as he looks at Wonshik’s tanned hands on his arm. He feels the shivers, the electricity and just like that, Taekwoon knows the man will fall in love, deeply.

With whom and when, it’s impossible to say, but it’s a certainty as if it was written long ago on the book of life of this man called Kim Wonshik.

Taekwoon breathes, trying to regain clarity back again.

He won’t disclose this piece of information to Wonshik. It’s not important. Love always creates more problems than does any good and, by how Wonshik’s life has been going so far, he doesn’t need it either.

Wonshik steps back, muttering a small ‘ _thanks_ ’ and opening the door of the shop. In seconds, he’s gone.

Taekwoon hopes he never comes back.

☆

**II. Two of Swords**

_“… if you are blind to the situation at hand, you will miscalculate and blunder.”_

~

Wonshik does come back. To return the umbrella and ask for Taekwoon’s name. It’s all a very polite matter, and Taekwoon doesn’t think much about it.

He still feels his skin burning and his heart jumping but.

But it’s fine, and Wonshik is quickly to go away.

Until he stops at the shop. Again and again.

The second time was to ask about this vital _contract_ he would sign, and he needed advice. The third was to ask Taekwoon for a cup of coffee or something. The fourth time, Wonshik sits in the waiting area and waits for Taekwoon to attend him like he was just another client.

In the fifth, Taekwoon is sure the man is just crazy.

And that’s why, after roughly some months of Wonshik showing by at unexpected hours, sporting a smile or a frown or talking about all the complications of a hard life, Taekwoon more or less gets used to the feeling in his chest, in his fingers.

Almost.

Hence his current situation.

Taekwoon is just minding his own business, really, reading that novel he never has time to read in the reading’s room, when Hakyeon barges inside.

He doesn’t even bat an eye to his friend until Hakyeon is closing the book and staring at him.

“What?”

“Your boy is waiting for you outside,” Hakyeon says, voice stern but also playful, as if hiding something.

And hiding he was, because as soon as Taekwoon looks up, he can see Wonshik’s head peeking up at the door.

“He’s not my boy.”

Hakyeon grins, “Well, your man, then.”

Wonshik steps in, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

And Taekwoon can only think about hiding himself, probably under the table or something. He blesses his capacity of not expressing any emotions in these kinds of situations, though.

“What do you want?”

In the corner of his eyes, Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon leaves the room, while Wonshik approaches and sits on the chair right next to him.

It’s _that_ kind of day it seems.

With a sigh, he leaves the book on the table and turns to stare at Wonshik.

“Wonshik,” he repeats. “What do you want?”

The sparks are there, as well as the drumming of his heart. And something more, too, the kind of feel that is close to euphoria, of something so sweet happening, you don’t know exactly where to look at.

Taekwoon looks at Wonshik’s droopy eyes and waits.

“I have a concert tomorrow, wanted to invite you.”

Wonshik says that and looks at the ground, shuffling with his hands. And it’s only a Thursday, the usual day for Wonshik to be wearing one of those ugly caps he likes to wear. Instead, he looks formal and stiff, with a suit and tie.

It doesn’t make sense, it doesn’t add up.

“Why are you dressed up like this?” Taekwoon blurts out, not actually thinking.

But Wonshik seems distracted, looking at the table and at the bookshelves on the far end of the room.

“This…?” He points at his tie, a black one, simple. “I have an important date today, but nothing much. Shouldn’t you know about it already?” Wonshik chuckles, the kind of laugh Taekwoon knows comes out from embarrassment.

So this is the beginning of Wonshik’s love, it seems. Maybe that’s why Taekwoon felt that kind of energy. The _sparks_. Electricity.

Wonshik is in love.

“I told you already, I don’t know your future.”

A _lie_. But just partially.

“Are you coming?”

There’s expectancy, and hope and something more, laced on Wonshik’s words, his grave voice.

“Where?”

“My concert tomorrow. It will be the first time I’m performing in this city.”

Oh, right. Wonshik sings too, besides being many other beautiful things. Wonshik is way too much, and Taekwoon is just a conman who deceives old ladies and desperate teenagers.

“I don’t know…” he trails off.

Why would he go? It’s not like he and Wonshik are friends, right? Wonshik is just a man who happens to stop by when he wants to bother Taekwoon. There’s nothing much. And okay, one may argue that they do have some sort of friendship since Taekwoon _does_ help and listens to Wonshik when he needs it, gives advice, and even one time he held the other’s hand.

Wonshik touches Taekwoon’s shoulder and applies some pressure. It’s an indication that he wants Taekwoon to say something more.

But there are the sparks again, and Taekwoon feels overwhelmed.

Maybe that’s why, despite the fear and the feeling of impending doom, he says _yes, yes, of course, send me the time and location_.

☆

Taekwoon thinks of himself as a fool when he dresses for the _concert_ like a dumb teenager who only wears black. Hakyeon complains that he should start eating more and also asks if he wants some company. But bringing Hakyeon would only create more chaos to the situation, so he quickly says he will _be fine_.

Obviously, he won’t.

It begins with a long line, and Taekwoon just feels too awkward to ask Wonshik if it’s really necessary for him to stand in this freaking line. And so he stays. There are too many people drinking and smoking and yeah, maybe Taekwoon is too old for this, and he may be sweating a little. Wonshik texts him at some point, and somebody comes to pick him up. A small girl with long hair that looks very friendly. She guides him inside, and it’s noisy, and oh, there he is. Wonshik is standing backstage, looking so different and _cool_.

That’s the moment things start to get fuzzy because the girl is hugging Wonshik and talking in whispers, they seem so close it makes Taekwoon _feel_ a lot.

He thinks he will just pass out at any moment.

But he doesn’t. And the concert begins and well. Wonshik should have warned him he would be rapping – not singing. And oh, he should have informed Taekwoon about the whole taking his shirt off and the water...

Taekwoon thinks he does pass out at some point, and oh okay, Wonshik is more or less grinding on that girl on stage, and that’s just enough.

Taekwoon calls it a night and goes away. He goes to the outside then he calls an uber and tries to hide his emotions as best as he can.

When he gets to the shop, walking up the stairs to his small apartment, he kindly wishes that Wonshik would forget all about him, please.

☆

**III. The Devil**

_“There are many reasons to dwell in false realities. More often than not, it is out of sheer convenience: life is not amazing, but it’s comfortable. Maintaining the status quo is easier than confronting any deep-seated issues that are quietly eroding your sanity.”_

~

Wonshik is in love and he doesn’t forget Taekwoon. Quite the contrary. He passes by the shop weekly, bringing snacks and sometimes potted flowers, to make the shop look ‘friendly and inviting.’ More often than not, he lazes on the counter with Hakyeon while Taekwoon has to listen to a client cry about her ex-boyfriend.

Sometimes Taekwoon wishes he had opted for a psychology degree, but oh well.

Sometimes life takes an unexpected turn, and it’s hard to try and walk out of it. 

It’s not so bad, though. Because whenever Wonshik is around, Taekwoon sees in his eyes and in the tarot cards how Wonshik’s life is a happy one, full of accomplishments and enjoyment.

Wonshik is an easy guy to be around, and he laughs that funny laugh that makes Taekwoon laugh too.

And sometimes it’s just the two of them at late hours on the shop, and Wonshik asks about Taekwoon’s day, and he truly listens. He takes Taekwoon’s hands on his and caresses it as if he means it.

Maybe he does.

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to do.

Wonshik is in love with another person, though. Taekwoon _knows_ it, so he doesn’t say a word. Love hurts, it always does.

So, when Hakyeon practically drags Taekwoon to a bar on the other side of the street and urges him to drink beer after beer, Taekwoon speaks about some things.

He speaks about Wonshik’s eyes, Wonshik’s body. How he’s kind and gentle.

Hakyeon only observes and nods.

Until they’re about to leave and Hakyeon, being the friend that he is, whispers in Taekwoon’s ear:

“You’re in _love_ with him, aren’t you?”

Taekwoon denies it.

He denies to his core.

Taekwoon can’t be in love.

Not with Wonshik, at least.

☆

Denying doesn’t make the problem go away. When Taekwoon is alone in his room, looking out at the window, he thinks he may or may not be just a tiny little bit infatuated.

Then, right the next day, Wonshik is showing up with an iced coffee for Taekwoon and sporting his signature smile that never fails to make Taekwoon smile as well.

And it’s a problem in and out of itself.

They sit in the reading’s room and it’s the first time Taekwoon doesn’t pick up his cards; he just stares at Wonshik.

At his calm face, his baggy clothes, the jewelry he likes to wear on his hands and wrists.

“Aren’t we making a session today?” Wonshik asks, leaning forward, aiming for Taekwoon’s hands.

But the table is big, and he can’t quite reach them.

“I wanted to ask you something first.”

“Yeah?”

Taekwoon feels his hands tremble, and he quickly hides them away, his heart beats fast on his ribcage, and maybe he feels like dying. Perhaps he is.

“Are you in love?”

There, Taekwoon said it.

He closes his eyes, waiting for an answer that never comes.

Because Wonshik gets up and just… leaves.

No need to be a fortune-teller or a psychologist to know that what Taekwoon said affected Wonshik. And that yes, the man _is_ in love.

That day, Taekwoon closes the shop early and begs for Hakyeon to just go home.

☆

Wonshik stops going to the shop after the little ‘incident,’ a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by Hakyeon. He looks at Taekwoon with heavy eyes and talks with a sharp tongue. But Taekwoon didn’t do anything wrong. He simply stated the truth.

It would be fine if it weren’t for the strange feeling that settles inside Taekwoon’s heart and mind. The sense of something wrong, something missing.

And yes, maybe he started writing sad poetry again in his spare time, but who could blame him?

Well, Hakyeon does.

It starts with a loud thud of Hakyeon’s cup of tea being placed on the wooden table, followed by him sitting on _top_ of Taekwoon’s tights and staring right into Taekwoon’s soul.

“Okay, you can’t run away like this, so spit it out. What did you do to Wonshik?”

Taekwoon whines, because Hakyeon weights a considerable amount, even if he’s lean.

“No, nope, I’m not leaving until you say it.”

And, to prove a point, Hakyeon holds onto the armrests and stares.

He holds a glare that Taekwoon knows all too well. The type of glare Hakyeon keeps for moments of scolding or when he wants to prove a point.

So, in short: Taekwoon kinda fucked up.

The thing is, he can be as stubborn as Hakyeon too. By closing his eyes and getting used to the weight on his lap, he finally answers:

“I did absolutely nothing.”

“Liar.”

“It’s the truth, Hakyeon.”

“It’s not, I can see it by the way you’re starting to blush.”

Taekwoon opens his eyes.

A glare for a glare. Two can play this game.

“Look,” Hakyeon starts. “He’s not coming here anymore, and when I try to call him, he says he’s _busy_! No one is busy for me Taekwoonie, I thought we were all friends, and I thought you two were somewhat together? What happened? And don’t lie to me, I caught your little notebook the other day and you’re _sad_ , why are you sad, Taekwoonie? Please talk to me.”

Hakyeon wriggles a little and everything he says is kind of right and wrong, Taekwoon only breathes and tries to break free.

“I told you, I did nothing, one day he just stormed out and never came back.” And, after a heartbeat, he adds: “We were never ‘together,’ you know I don’t’ do that kind of thing.”

With a dramatic sigh, Hakyeon finally frees Taekwoon and starts pacing around the room. His footsteps making that click-clack noise Taekwoon hates so much.

“You two are so dumb, I can’t believe it. What did you say to him?”

“Nothing! Just that he was in love.”

Upon hearing that, Hakyeon starts to laugh hysterically.

“You told _him_ he was in love with _whom_?”

“No one in particular, I just had that feeling since the moment I saw him for the first time.”

Taekwoon voice wavers at the edges, and Hakyeon takes notice. Soon he’s kneeling by Taekwoon’s side.

“Oh my dear Taekwoonie, aren’t you the one who’s in love, though?”

“I – I never said that.”

Hakyeon nods: “Of course you didn’t… of course.”

They stay like this for a while, and Taekwoon even raises his hand to pet Hakyeon’s hair.

In the silence of the reading’s room, with Hakyeon dozing off on his tight, Taekwoon thinks about Wonshik and about love and about what he should have said.

☆

_Love is understanding_ , Taekwoon writes on his faithful – very old and torn – notebook. _And if love means understanding, then it shouldn’t bring pain…_

He groans.

It’s wrong, and not a single tarot card or astrology advice from Hakyeon can make it right.

Maybe he’s not in love, after all. Perhaps he doesn’t know what that feeling is.

Maybe he’s going crazy, and it’s been a total of three months since he last talked to Wonshik, so he had probably forgotten Taekwoon by now.

Which… is for the best.

If only Taekwoon could forget about Wonshik too… but whenever he’s not dealing with other people’s futures or with mundane matters, his thoughts go back to the warmth of Wonshik’s hands and to the attractiveness of Wonshik’s whole soul and –

Taekwoon lets his pen fall from his hands. Nothing can come out of it anyway. He has a new client today, some sort of friend of Hakyeon, so he needs to be professional. But being professional isn't an easy task since he doesn’t actually read fortunes… but that’s beside the point.

☆

Hakyeon’s friend comes at midday, at a time where no one is really at the shop. He comes with wide strides and a serious face, sporting a casual, monochromatic look. He’s still handsome, though, and Taekwoon has to look twice just to make sure the man is actually real.

They go to the reading’s room in silence, and the man looks stern.

In a paper written by Hakyeon, there’s the name of the man and some tips: _Lee Hongbin, a skeptical man, probably looking for a good laugh or to finally see the truth_. Taekwoon groans. Hakyeon is so unhelpful sometimes.

“So…” Taekwoon begins, picking the stack of cards on his hands and mindlessly shuffling them. “You’re Lee Hongbin, right?”

“Yeah yeah,” Hongbin replies with a waver of his hands. “And you’re a farce, aren’t you?”

Taekwoon stops.

“That’s so disrespectful.”

Hongbin cracks a smile, and the tension dissipates, even if just a little. “I’m sorry it’s just… I came here for other reasons. I don’t actually believe in fortune-telling, as you also do not.”

“How do you know that?” Taekwoon replies, now more interested in the conversation and in Hongbin than with his cards. He quickly glances at the tarot deck splayed in front of him and sees that he mistakenly placed them upward.

The Fool’s card stares right back at him.

 _Oh_.

“Hakyeon told me,” Hongbin begins. “We were drunk the other night, and he spilled out the stunt you two play at this shop. I don’t mind it. I earn money by playing videogames all night so I can understand.”

Taekwoon can’t help but chuckle, “Well, so why did you come here?”

The Fool keeps staring, almost moving on Taekwoon’s side view, the man displayed there taking one step ahead to the ocean, to the unknown. He can hear the cry of the seagulls and the tides hitting the shore. If he concentrates enough, he can smell the salt in the air.

“I actually…” Hongbin stops, searching for something in Taekwoon’s eyes. “I came to ask for advice. I know you aren’t a fortune-teller, but I do know you know people and their… ways.”

“Well, yes.”

Hongbin breathes in, breathes out. He’s nervous about something and Taekwoon can almost pinpoint what. Almost. All that talk about Hakyeon and the way his voice got just a little bit softer…

“Do you promise not to talk about what we will speak here to Hakyeon?”

Bingo.

Taekwoon smiles.

“Of course, I deal with my sessions just like any therapist would. Total confidentiality.”

Hongbin smiles back, full of teeth and with something that could be threatening.

But Taekwoon is Taekwoon, and he gives a total of zero fucks.

With a sigh – the kind of sigh that makes people do a double-take because it inevitably means complicated things – Hongbin begins.

Taekwoon, obviously, was right, and Hongbin has that kind of problem one could call “a crush.” Just a tiny little big crush on his friend Hakyeon. He goes on and on about how Hakyeon is a menace but also the cutest and how he cares so much, but he cares about anyone and everything so, how could Hongbin know he’s special? How could he know Hakyeon likes him back? What he should do?

Of course, for Hongbin to breach all of that, it takes a total of forty-four minutes, and a couple of seconds, Taekwoon is counting in his head.

And it’s not because he’s not paying attention, but just because the answer was there all along.

The Fool.

When Hongbin finally stops his little tale about how Hakyeon is actually the greatest – which Taekwoon could argue about – he just smiles and gives the card to Hongbin.

“What’s the meaning of this?”

“You may not believe in it, but it’s your answer.”

Hongbin’s face starts to get red. “I’m not a fool.”

The little electricity that comes off from Hongbin makes Taekwoon laugh out loud. He does try to hide his smile with his hands, with no avail.

It’s just so ironic, isn’t it?

“You may not be one,” he says, containing his giggles. “But you have to be a fool in order to start something new, courage and foolishness are one and the same, in the end.”

“Are you really laughing right now?”

Taekwoon tries to contain himself, “I’m sorry it’s just… It’s so simple. Talk to him, you will never know otherwise.”

Hongbin gets up in a rage and looks at Taekwoon as if he had just murdered his entire family.

“You are the fool one, not me.”

With that, he walks out, banging the entrance door and in overall, causing an unnecessary ruckus.

Well, Taekwoon _did_ manage the whole situation poorly but.

But yes, he’s a fool and he’s still in love and he has to _try_.

☆

**IV. The Fool**

_“…only those who choose to journey will ever discover new horizons.”_

~

It takes a total of seventy-two hours for Taekwoon to do something about the whole ‘Wonshik issue.’

It takes that long because courage is a hard thing to muster. And it has been _months_. What if he was just delusional with the whole issue? What if Wonshik was already dating? What if what if…

His pull comes on a Friday evening when his last client – a taxi driver in his late fifties – puts his heavy hands on Taekwoon’s shoulder and whispers: “You’re so tense, boy. It doesn’t help with the readings.”

And okay, it was kind of rude for the man to say that, but he also had a point.

So, Taekwoon texts Wonshik that night.

In his short but meaningful text, he says: _I miss you, can we talk?_

He doesn’t expect an answer right away, but he does receive one: _miss u too, when?_

Taekwoon doesn’t know what kind of trick fate has stored for him, but he smiles to himself like a fool when there’s a date and place settled for their meeting.

On that night, Taekwoon finally sleeps peacefully.

☆

Taekwoon denies to himself that he’s feeling anxious, even if his hands betray him in some way – they shake and feel overly clammy. But it’s alright.

Wonshik had invited him to this quiet bar near his shop and really, Taekwoon would agree to go anywhere if it would mean he could see Wonshik again.

He actually doesn’t know what he pretends to say, he won’t be disclosing any important feeling tonight – not if he can help it. But he at least wants to _talk_ and maybe give it a try. Maybe understand Wonshik’s point of view.

When he steps inside, there’s some smooth song playing in the background, and the hostess welcomes him with a warm smile – all indications of a fortunate night.

But when he finally spots Wonshik, sitting so careless, looking so out of this world, Taekwoon feels his resolve crumble. Because Wonshik looks _good_ in a sense that he hadn’t changed so much in the past months – but his hair is shorter, his skin is tanned, he looks more bulky and healthy and –

Taekwoon sits across Wonshik and gives him a small “ _hi_ ,” but even with the hesitance in his voice, Wonshik beams at him and takes his hands, holding them with intent.

“You look great,” is what Wonshik says.

Which makes Taekwoon start to sweat profusely because that’s not how he envisioned this night to start, not with compliments like this, Taekwoon feels the energy, the sparks and all that. He quickly takes his hands away, placing them safely on his lap. Wonshik frowns but doesn’t comment much.

They start talking about frivolities as if they never stopped talking at all. Wonshik tells Taekwoon about his life, about his latest release, about his _fans_ , and how he’s doing good even if it isn’t _great_. In Taekwoon’s point of view, good is always better than perfect, so there’s no problem at all.

He does say that to Wonshik, receiving a low chuckle in turn.

And then Wonshik is ordering more drinks for both of them. They’re not strong enough to make them get drunk, but Taekwoon feels slightly out of it, as if having a lucid dream where Wonshik is finally around again.

When Taekwoon gets like this, he also gets sensitive, he understands more, he _sees_ more.

Wonshik looks at him, and Taekwoon already knows he wants to say some important stuff, so he just nods and blurts out:

“Say it.”

It sounds way cruder than intended, but Taekwoon can’t go back in time to fix his mistakes – hence why he’s here now, trying to understand Wonshik _and_ himself at the same time.

But Wonshik is kind enough to wave it off, as he always was.

“I missed you a great amount in these last couple of months,” Wonshik starts.

Taekwoon moves, opens his mouth to say he felt the same, but he’s stopped by Wonshik’s eyes. He decides to sip his drink instead.

“And I wanted to meet you again,” Wonshik continues. “To apologize and maybe say some stuff, but seeing you now like this… I think I forgot everything.”

Taekwoon blinks, amused. He can feel the restless energy settling, getting calmer. He can feel something aligning, even though they didn’t reach any conclusion yet.

“I don’t think that’s a problem,” Taekwoon answers, moving his chair a little bit so he can get closer to Wonshik. “Not if you promise me you will be back at the shop, and we will hang out just like we used to.”

Wonshik smiles and his teeth show, making him look cute – of all things.

“Yeah, yes. I think I can do that.”

There are lots of drinks after that little exchange, and Taekwoon steps out of the bar way more drunk than intended, however, Wonshik walks him off with a hand on his waist, and it’s all fine.

For a short moment, Taekwoon remembers he was the one supposed to speak up about feelings. He was the one who was supposed to be _the fool_. But he’s not a bold man, so, instead of speaking up, he kisses Wonshik’s cheek as means to say goodbye.

Wonshik blushes under the yellow hue of the streetlights, looking like warm futures up ahead.

☆

“Wonshik is here!” Hakyeon chirps in, walking in the reading’s room like it was his – and well, maybe half of it was.

Taekwoon perks up, getting startled by the hurricane of energy Hakyeon irradiates.

“Did you two make peace with each other? I’m so _glad_.”

“I think so,” he answers lazily.

Peace was a strong word for a small misunderstanding.

But before they can get deep on what even is peace and whatnot, Wonshik appears on the doorframe, looking overly shy with his hoodie and round specs. Taekwoon thinks he’s adorable like that.

“Hey,” he says.

Hakyeon pats Taekwoon shoulders and quickly leaves the room, hugging Wonshik in the process and whispering something in his ear that makes the other blush.

Just the usual for Hakyeon. Wonshik should be used by now – or he would if he didn’t stop coming to the shop so abruptly.

And it’s kind of hard to let that thought and the bitterness go, but he tries hard, gesturing for Wonshik to sit next to him.

The sofa is everything but comfortable, but it serves its purposes of making people focus on other things beyond their life problems.

When Wonshik finally sits, Taekwoon moves closer, not exactly touching or anything – he’s not ready for the sparks yet.

“Welcome back.”

Wonshik looks at him with something akin to disbelief, but he eases out.

“You look handsome in this kind of light,” Wonshik says in turn.

Taekwoon doesn’t know exactly what face he does for Wonshik to laugh that much, but he certainly does something funny, because Wonshik is suddenly laughing and pulling him closer and touching his _face_ , making Taekwoon see stars.

And then, he finally understands.

It dawns on him like a bucket of cold water.

The eyes, the smiles, the touches.

Wonshik was in love – is in love. He always was since the beginning, but Taekwoon was too blind to see.

He moves to create a distance, to steady his mind.

Taekwoon is not a fortune-teller – he’s anything but it. However, he can see the emotions on Wonshik’s face like clear water. Fresh and full of life.

“I’m sorry I spoke things that I shouldn’t have,” he finally lets out, holding Wonshik’s gaze. “And I’m sorry for lying to you, helping you with your life even though I can’t see your future.”

Wonshik blinks, looking at Taekwoon with some sort of softness.

“Don’t apologize for that, I knew it since the beginning.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay. I think I was a fool to leave you like that. I got scared, you know? That you had discovered my feelings. You spoke with such disgust. I got terrified.”

Taekwoon nods, understanding.

“But I still feel it,” Wonshik continues, making Taekwoon do a double take. They were both fools, after all.

“What… exactly do you feel?”

Wonshik smiles, “This _thing_ between us? Don’t you feel it too? The way it makes us shiver and want to touch?”

It’s kind of awkward to have someone describe the sparks and electricity like that, but Taekwoon understands.

“I don’t know what this is,” Wonshik keeps going. “But I really want to kiss you right now and see how it will feel.”

Taekwoon tries not to freak out, and he wishes very much that he could stop time _right now_ so he could regain his composure. An impossible achievement, so he just accepts his fate and gets closer to Wonshik.

Closer and closer until their noses brush and _oh_. There it is.

Wonshik closes the small distance, making Taekwoon feel his lips and the _magic_ that is undoubtedly passing through them.

They kiss, and it feels _right_. Just the right dosage of anything. Not perfect, but good in a way Taekwoon just wants more and more.

They kiss, and it’s obviously not magic. It’s just a simple kiss – that holds a good amount of everything.

**☆**

**V. The Sun**

_“Its radiant beams will light up even the darkest aspects of your existence, and you do not need to be afraid or doubtful for your future.”_

~

There’s some rustling nearby, a movement of bedsheets that make Taekwoon crack an eye open.

The morning sun is making its appearance through the curtains that were left wide open, and he can’t help but groan a little bit. It’s early, too early for someone like Taekwoon to wake up. He moves and feels a hand caressing his hair.

Oh.

He feels it then, not as strong as it once was, but there all the same, the energy that radiates from said hands. He leans back, seeking more of the contact.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He hears Wonshik say, but it seems so far away.

“Why are you awake?” He barely whispers, trying to stay in this blissful state of barely awake for a little while.

Wonshik chuckles, moving and placing his whole body on top of Taekwoon.

He whines, still too sleepy to take Wonshik off him.

“I just received a shocking message, but you better be awake for this,” Wonshik says right by his ear, and Taekwoon whines some more.

He likes slow mornings, with quiet talks and soft cuddling, not this – whatever this is.

Fortunately, Wonshik takes pity on him and with a kiss on his cheek, dislodges from Taekwoon’s body and lies beside him.

Taekwoon pouts, missing Wonshik’s weight and the energy that he brings.

He hears a soft chuckle, one that he came to know by heart.

“What is it,” Taekwoon tries to say, opening one eye and staring at Wonshik’s puffy face – he too, had just woken up.

“Can I kiss you a little before talking about it? I missed you.”

Taekwoon wants to say that this is absurd because they live together and sleep together and all that, but he doesn’t have the energy and heart to do so. Instead, he only smiles and pushes closer until they’re touching their foreheads.

Actually, Taekwoon missed it too. By his counts, it was a total of seven hours and twenty-three minutes without kissing Wonshik, which was way too much in his humble opinion.

They kiss, and the sun touches them.

That’s how Taekwoon likes to wake up.

It’s only after they had washed up and started eating breakfast that Wonshik speaks up.

“Hakyeon is getting married,” he says, slowly, tentatively, looking at Taekwoon for any kind of reaction.

But Taekwoon only hums, a small grin on his face.

He feels, has been feeling all along.

“Aren’t you surprised? Not even a little bit?”

“What?” He asks, genuinely confused.

“I didn’t even know he was dating, and we see each other every day at your shop.”

“Oh.”

Of course Hakyeon would be the one to just do a grand gesture like that: date in secret only to announce a marriage out of the blue, shocking everyone. But Taekwoon always knew, ever since he first laid eyes on Hakyeon, ever since Hongbin came asking for advice and left in a fit of rage.

What a funny thing, fate.

Taekwoon smiles.

He’s not a fortune-teller – never was. He just knows how to read people.

“You knew?” Wonshik asks, bordering desperate.

And Wonshik should know by now, but if he doesn’t, it’s alright too.

With intent, Taekwoon gets up and walks towards Wonshik, hugging him from behind and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

“Hakyeon gave me some hints, that’s all.”

Wonshik turns, “ _You knew_.”

It’s kind of awkward then, because yes, Taekwoon knew.

He decides to sit on Wonshik’s lap and see how this will go.

To his surprise, it does go wonderfully.

“Do you know _when_ we will get married too?”

“Shikkie,” Taekwoon tries because he gets too embarrassed by all this, and Wonshik’s face looks way too sappy. “We’re already kind of married.”

Wonshik places his hand on Taekwoon’s waist and tries to make him come closer – which is already very much impossible.

Taekwoon feels the spark and the trembling, it feels wonderful and maybe way too good for the hour.

“Let’s settle a date, maybe we can marry before Hakyeon, that would piss him off.”

Taekwoon laughs on the absurdity of it all, and because they’re touching so much, he _sees_.

Flowers and the _sun_.

They will get married in spring, it seems.

“Okay,” he says, giggling and biting a little on Wonshik’s shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> * All the notes about the meaning of the tarot cards are all from the Prisma Visions Tarot, that you can find it in [here](https://www.jamesreadsmerch.com/collections/tarot-collection)
> 
> (it's amazing and beautiful)
> 
> ━━☆⌒*. [twitter](https://twitter.com/tttarkus)


End file.
